ponycraftcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
News
All old news reports will be posted here when they are replaced. March 25th: *Some Tools are working: The Magic Paintbrush, Dooplicator, and Data Scroll. The rest are still not up. March 23rd: *The server has updated to 1.2.4, so all mods are broken again :( **The texture has had another big update to accomadate all the new blocks. *Tools are STILL BROKEN. March 21st: *The VoxelBox has updated, so the VoxelModPack works again. For some reason, a few VoxelPlugins are still broken, most notably the Tools. *It's almost spring break, so hopefully I'll have more time to work on everything. March 13th: *Halcyon has been updated to the new world! *The server updated to 1.2, but a lot of things are broken. Marth 8th: *Halcyon is being reworked so that it will have higher, more realistic landscaping utilizing the new 256 block height in 1.2. It will be uploaded when the server updates to 1.2. March 3rd: *Sorry for the lack of updates last month, I've been busy. *Halitus has had a lot of work done on it, and the city center's exterior is almost all done. *Tools and the Texture Pack have both been updated, and it is now possible to have survival games in [KEIF]. *Eguestria is almost completely done, with only the interior of the right wave-building and the sails on the Mareflower left to do. *[KEIF] has had a lot of work done, mostly on the ambitious Individual Sports wing. **The wing will house themed parkour, original games, themed hide-and-seek arenas, and more! The goal is to have an immersive environment rather than a bunch of arenas clearly built to house a certain gametype. *Clantags have been reformatted. *New Youtube series is scheduled to start at some point, to attract builders and keep better track of what has been done. *New Google Map-style map of Halcyon has been rendered. February 13th: *Permissions overhaul, rank color reformatting, etc. *[KEIF] is looking spiffy! February 8th: *[KEIF]'s spawn is getting close to being complete, and games will soon come! *The Mareflower's new hull is complete, and huge. February 5th: *Eguestria's spawn is pretty much finished, though details will be added in later. *We had our first griefer! He destroyed part of the Mareflower, which going to be demolished and redone later anyways. Eguestria now has a backup, though, so if it is griefed, the only result will be the banning of the undesireable person that did it. **He was also the first player to get banned. (His username was deadlysoupspoon, and he sucked at building if anyone cares.) February 2nd: ''' *Ponyville is back in Halcyon! *The Texture Pack got some minor updates (and some medium sized updates as well). '''January 28th: *Halcyon is being terraformed to include the major rivers and land features it needs. *The Moon has been created and partially terraformed on the surface. *Lots of new wiki pages have been made, especially concerning Joivale. January 23rd: *Halcyon has been ultimately generated and wiki pages have been updated to reflect the awesomeness that has been injected into it. January 22nd: *Changed the color scheme of the Ranks and added Overseer. *Permissions overhauled. January 21st: *Emesstria is now [KEIF]. *Etestria has been expanded infinitely, and each plot is now 256x256 blocks. *The server has been updated to Minecraft 1.1. January 19th: *Halcyon has been fully generated and is ready to be populated. *Working on Eguestria's spawn area *Name/Clantags reformatted. January 15th: *Finished the spawn area for first-time users. January 7th: *Changing the layout of the server into the two world format, Halcyon and Vestal. Remaking Halcyon because of some issues with the last generation being sideways and too small, and generating Vestal to edit. Hopefully, everything will be done by next week. January 3rd: *Regenerated Halcyon AGAIN, but this time it's actually complete, no Oceanating © necessary. All continents are laid out, complete with biomes and preliminary terraforming in certain areas. The rest can be done when we get to it. December 31st: *Finally finished Oceanating Minervae, which is about 1/4 of the world. *Happy Almost-New-Year! December 26th: *Attempting to get rid of all the ore in the world, failing. December 22nd: *Testing out the new Texture Pack. December 14th: *Mods updated! *Texture Pack update imminent. December 10th: *Halcyon has finally been regenerated and we're cutting out the continents according to the plan you can see here. *VoxelSniper and VoxelDoop (Tools) have been updated! November 27th: *Renamed the world from Equestria to Halcyon, since Equestria is *in* Halcyon. *Lots and lots of terraforming. So... much... terraforming... *Secret Sauce 3rd thing! November 26th: *Removed whitelist; we don't need it. Doing extreme amount of VoxelSniping still. November 25th: *Forming Equestria from scratch. Only with VoxelSniper could this ever be possible. November 22nd: *Moving the entire world again, this time to a world generated from scratch by VoxelSniper. *Invalid Key error fixed. November 19th: *Server updated to an experimental version of 1.0.0. Note: Sometimes, you will be rejected from the server because of an invalid key. This is an issue with Minecraft. You can retry until it lets you on. *Texture Pack updated. November 18th: *Minecraft updated to 1.0! *Bukkit hasn't been updated, so the server is running on Beta 1.8 until it is. November 17th: *Ideas for new spawn town/transportation between worlds *Ponyville infrastructure begun November 15th: *Wrote what to build articles, building example builds. November 10th: *Wiki is being filled with content. *Map recreated with a different program. November 9th: *Wiki started! *Large icon and title created. *Map generated, soon to be uploaded. *Orbital Friendship Cannon tested and primed for use! Pre-wiki: *Created texture pack *Created server infrastructure *Generated Equestria, Eguestria, Etestria, and Emesstria *Built Town Hall and other Ponyville builds Server was in a semi-private state, where anypony could join but nopony knew about it but friends of zingten11